Reset
by SamyUchiha
Summary: "Porque só você não vê? Há uma quantidade enorme de homens lá fora que sonham em ter uma chance com você, enquanto você, Haruno, insiste em ficar esperando por esse cara. Esse idiota que não consegue enxergar a mulher incrível que você é. Que você é linda, legal, inteligente e tão... doce! Você merece ser feliz. " E foram as palavras de Ino que iniciaram tudo.


_**Classificação Etária: K+**_

 _ **Universo:**_ _After War_

 _ **Gênero:**_ _Romance/Drama/Outros_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Naruto pertence unicamente à Masashi Kishimoto_

 _ **Sinopse:**_ _"Porque só você não vê? Há uma quantidade enorme de homens lá fora que sonham em ter uma chance com você, enquanto você, Haruno, insiste em ficar esperando por esse cara. Esse idiota que não consegue enxergar a mulher incrível que você é. Que você é linda, legal, inteligente e tão... doce! Você merece ser feliz. " E foram as palavras de Ino que iniciaram tudo._

 _ **Autora: SamyUchiha**_

 ** _Notas: História criada sem fins lucrativos para o concurso em comemoração de um ano de Canon do grupo Fanfics SasuSaku._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _E se nós percorrermos novamente  
_

 _Todo o caminho, desde o início_

 _Eu poderia tentar mudar_

 _Todas as coisas que acabaram com o nosso amor_

– Doutora Haruno, emergência no quarto 401. Doutora Haruno, emergência no quarto 401. – A voz abafada falava sem parar pelos alto-falantes. Suspirou fundo antes de largar a caneta delicadamente na mesa de sua sala e levantar, sentindo-se esgotada.

Após a Quarta Guerra Ninja, Tsunade havia decidido que desejava ser uma viajante novamente e, deixando a vila nas mãos de Kakashi e o hospital com sua pupila, foi embora para lugares que Sakura não fazia ideia. Como diretora, sempre procurava doar o máximo de si, o que garantia diversas noites mal dormidas e muito mais responsabilidades do que uma jovem mulher de 19 anos poderia desejar. Mas a Haruno nunca reclamava. Durante a guerra, vira muitas pessoas inocentes morrerem sem que pudesse fazer nada a respeito e isso apenas impulsionava-a a trabalhar ainda mais e salvar o máximo de vidas que seu chakra permitisse.

– O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou para uma das enfermeira, já colocando as luvas e pegando o prontuário que lhe era estendido.

– Ele foi envenenado, mas não conseguimos descobrir o antídoto, nem retirar totalmente o veneno de seu corpo. Está em suas artérias... não queríamos arriscar. – Respondeu Hana, uma das enfermeiras mais eficientes do hospital. Em uma rápida análise, percebeu que ela estava esgotada, com suor escorrendo por sua testa e seu chakra em níveis muito baixos.

– Você fez um ótimo trabalho em detectar onde o veneno estava, agora vá descansar. – Disse, sorrindo levemente. Entrou rapidamente na sala de cirurgia e mordeu o lábio inferior quando percebeu que se tratava de um garoto que não podia ter mais do que 13 anos. – Eu vou salvar você. – Sussurrou baixinho, próxima ao garoto. Criou um globo de chakra com soro e solicitou aos demais enfermeiros que segurassem a criança bem forte. Quando o globo entrou em contato com o interior do garoto, que mais tarde descobrira se tratar de Taichi, ele se debateu, fazendo uma careta de dor. Sentiu-se triste por vê-lo sofrer, mas não parou até que todo o veneno tivesse sido retirado de seu sistema. – Ele está fora de perigo.

Os enfermeiros comemoraram, mas Sakura não descansou. Pegou uma amostra do veneno e foi em direção ao laboratório. Analisou-o e rapidamente percebeu sua composição. Escolheu as ervas certas na estufa e criou o antídoto. Quando o rapaz bebeu, finalmente sentiu que poderia descansar, assim como o sentimento de felicidade por salvar mais uma vida.

Voltou para sua sala e caiu sentada na cadeira, todos os músculos de seu corpo pareciam doer.

– Não deveria se esforçar tanto. – Quando sentira o chakra e ouvira a voz fria, fora inevitável sentir as batidas de seu coração aumentarem.

– Você me conhece, Sasuke. Tenho que salvar o máximo de vidas que eu puder. – Respondeu sorrindo, porém continuou a olhar para um ponto qualquer na parede. Fazia três meses que o moreno havia retornado de sua viagem de redenção e mesmo depois de dois anos sem vê-lo, seu coração não mudara. Continuava amando-o, secretamente. Esperando-o, em silêncio.

Agora, era conhecida por ser a nova ninja lendária, assim como a melhor médica do país do fogo. Uma ninja séria e responsável, mas que não tinha tempo para o amor. Cansara de receber declarações de amor, assim como diversos tipos de flores. Mas seu coração nunca mudava seu ritmo, por nenhum desses homens. Havia apenas um homem que mexia com seu coração, mas já aceitara que ele nunca seria dela.

Não era mais a garotinha irritante que corria atrás do frio Uchiha Sasuke, apenas assistia-o, de longe. Conversava normalmente com ele sempre que se viam e até mesmo tornara-se sua amiga. Ele sempre vinha no hospital para fazê-la se alimentar direito e descansar. Sakura suspeitava que fazia isso porque se sentia culpado por seus erros do passado.

– Irritante. Sabe que tem que descansar. – Ele disse, incomodado. Incomodado, essa era a palavra perfeita para descrevê-lo. Parecia que sempre estava chateado com alguma coisa. Era até mesmo divertido observá-lo se chateando com as coisas mais banais do mundo, como pingos de chuva bem finos que tocavam sua pele, mas eram pequenos demais para que um guarda-chuva fosse usado, ou quando se atrapalhava mandando uma mensagem pelo celular e sentia vontade de queimá-lo com o Amaterasu.

– Eu estou bem, Sasuke. Não se preocupe. – Respondeu, finalmente olhando em seus olhos. Sempre sentia vontade de dizer a ele o quão bonito seus olhos eram, principalmente quando possuíam o brilho de preocupação não habitual. Ou quando tentava esconder um sorriso por causa de alguma besteira que Naruta falara. Ou até mesmo quando apenas olhava para ela, com sua costumeira expressão fria. Seus olhos eram especiais e não era por causa da herança sanguínea ou pelo rinnegan.

– Não estou preocupado. – Disse, frio. Apenas sorriu mais uma vez, sabendo que aquilo era uma mentira. – Já jantou?

– Ainda não, estava pensando em passar no Ichiraku antes de ir pra casa. – Não o convidou, não queria que pensasse que estava chamando-o para um encontro, como tantas vezes fizera quando criança.

– Hm, vamos. – Olhou-o de canto, sentindo-se imensamente feliz ao perceber que mesmo não o convidando, iria com ela.

Aquela fora a primeira vez que jantaram juntos.

 **.x.**

– Vamos treinar. – Sasuke entrara por sua janela em uma manhã e apenas proferiu as palavras – ou melhor, _ordens_.

Riu de seu jeito estranho de convidá-la e apenas assentiu, deixando o chá intocado em cima da mesa e, pegando seus armamentos ninja, seguiu-o em direção ao nostálgico campo de treinamento número três.

Ao longo do caminho, percebera que todas as mulheres da vila o cobiçavam com olhos. Fora inevitável não se perguntar quando o amor de sua vida escolheria outra mulher para ser mãe de seus filhos. Lembrava-se de que reconstruir seu clã era um de seus sonhos e só podia desejar que ele fosse feliz com quem quer que seja a mulher que escolhesse.

Como sua amiga, ajudaria a mulher no que precisasse, assim como à seus filhos, mesmo isso significando que todos os dias seria lembrada de seu amor não correspondido. Duvidava que algum dia fosse amar alguém além dele, mas sentia que tudo ficaria bem.

 _Eu vou estar feliz, contanto que você esteja também, Sasuke-kun._ Pensou, olhando para o céu. Quando ele estava longe da vila, todos os dias olhava para o céu e dizia essas palavras, sabendo que se estivessem sob o mesmo céu, estaria bem.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao campo de treinamento, apertou suas luvas e espantou seus pensamentos, focando apenas na luta.

Ficaram se olhando por vários minutos, como se desafiando o outro a atacar. Como uma estrategista, sabia que quem atacava primeiro sempre tinha menos chances de ganhar, porque o contra-ataque sempre era mais poderoso. Porém, quando alguém demora tempo demais pra te atacar, é possível transformar isso numa vantagem, assim como estava fazendo agora.

Decidiu testá-lo, tentando socá-lo em todos os lugares, não se surpreendendo com a rapidez com que ele se esquivava. Desistiu de golpes com taijutsu e começou a atacá-lo com bisturis de chakra, ao invés, obrigando-o a ativar o sharingan. Sentiu-se orgulhosa de si mesma, por ele considerá-la tão perigosa a ponto de usar seu kekkei genkai.

Em algum momento da batalha, acabaram os dois no chão. Sakura com uma kunai encostada firmemente contra a garganta de Sasuke, enquanto ele mantinha sua kusanagi também contra sua garganta. O corpo dele estava por cima do seu e suas respirações ofegantes se mesclavam.

Sentia coisas que nunca sentira em toda a sua vida. Sua pele queimava onde a pele de Sasuke tocava. Olhou fixamente para a boca do moreno, sentindo uma vontade imensa de beijá-lo, mas se controlou.

 _Sua amizade é muito mais importante, Sasuke-kun_. Pensando nisso, usou sua super força para tirá-lo de cima de si. O vazio que sentiu fora desolador.

– Vamos dizer que isso foi um empate. – Disse, por fim, tentando acabar com o magnetismo que a puxava em direção ao Uchiha, sem realmente obter sucesso.

Naquele dia, se olharam por horas sem dizer nada, apenas lembrando das sensações que haviam provocado no outro.

 **.x.**

Seu primeiro beijo, ao contrário de suas fantasias adolescentes, não fora com Sasuke. Não fora calmo e muito menos a deixara sem fôlego. Não fizera seu coração acelerar e seu interior tremer. Não fora nada como seus sonhos com o amor de sua vida haviam sido. Fora apenas um encostar de lábios, línguas. Nada que a impressionasse. Olhou para o homem que a beijara – o tão desejado pelas mulheres de Konoha, Inuzuka Kiba – e obrigara-se a dar-lhe um sorriso falso, cheio de arrependimentos escondidos.

Naquela manhã, Ino chegara de supetão em sua casa e anunciará que Sakura iria em um encontro com um homem de verdade e não ficar em casa esperando por um homem que nunca a olharia.

 _– Porque só você não vê? Há uma quantidade enorme de homens lá fora que sonham em ter uma chance com você, enquanto você, Haruno, insiste em ficar esperando por esse cara. Esse idiota que não consegue enxergar a mulher incrível que você é. Que você é linda, legal, inteligente e tão... doce! Você **merece** ser feliz._

E com essas palavras, Sakura percebera que onze anos amando sozinha eram o suficiente. Por isso, decidira colocar todo seu amor dentro de um baú, trancá-lo à sete chaves e jogá-lo ao mar – ou melhor, tentou fazer isso. Porque parecia que conforme o baú ia afundando, seu amor somente aumentava.

 _Será que eu nunca vou ser capaz de amar e ser correspondida? Estou fadada a ser a mulher que o verá ter filhos com outra, ser sua eterna amiga, e nunca poder ser feliz?_

– Acho que está na hora de eu entrar. – Disse, sentindo-se desconfortável por estar parada em frente a sua casa com um homem – que não era seu Sasuke-kun e nunca seria – segurando-a apertadamente pela cintura.

– Tudo bem. – Dissera ele, para em seguida beijá-la novamente.

Tão concentrada pensando em formas de se livrar do rapaz, mal percebera a assinatura de chakra que mais adorava no mundo. Durara apenas alguns segundos, mas sabia: Sasuke havia visto-a beijando outro homem.

Durante os dias que se seguiram – nos quais evitava Kiba e Ino arduamente – uma parte de si esperava que o Uchiha viesse questioná-la sobre o beijo. Que se _importasse_. Mas, obviamente, eram apenas esperanças, desejos, _ilusões_ … que nunca se tornaram realidade.

 **.x.**

A primeira vez que vira Sasuke beijando outra mulher, apenas semanas mais tarde do seu beijo com Kiba, fora como se milhões de kunais atravessassem seu coração. Sentira falta de ar e ficara paralisada, sem conseguir desviar o olhar.

A mulher – _Hana_ , sua mais competente e confiável enfermeira – tinha os braços em volta do pescoço do Uchiha.

 _Por que… por que aqui? Por que na frente do meu hospital? Por que… por que eu não posso desligar meus sentimentos e parar de me importar?_ – Gritava desesperada em sua mente. Desejando ardentemente poder apagar essa imagem de sua memória.

Sasuke, com outra. _Seu_ Sasuke-kun, beijando _outra_ mulher. Talvez, ela fosse a escolhida. Talvez, o que mais temia finalmente aconteceria. Talvez…

 _Ela te faz feliz, Sasuke-kun? Ela… Ela te faz feliz de uma maneira que eu nunca pude, né? Tudo bem… Está tudo bem. Espero que sejam felizes._

Naquele dia, mandara uma mensagem à Ino, pedindo que ficasse em seu lugar.

 **.x.**

Soco. Chute frontal. Pulo. Chute lateral.

Repetia essa sequência intermináveis vezes, apenas para forçar seu corpo à exaustão. Talvez assim conseguisse finalmente dormir.

Três semanas que não via Sasuke, três semanas que não conseguia dormir. A imagem horrível se repetindo incansavelmente em sua mente.

Soco. Chute frontal. Pulo. Chute later… – SAKURA-CHAN! Estou tão feliz que finalmente consegui te encontrar. – Olhou para o lado, pensando em brigar com Naruto por ter interrompido sua rotina de treino, mas se surpreendeu ao encontrar o moreno postado ao lado do loiro. Olhando fixamente para ela.

– Sakura-chan! Te procuramos em todos os lugares, durante dias! Claro que não sem parar! – Ele riu do que disse, não percebendo a tensão no ar. – Mas todos os dias saíamos para tentar te chamar pra almoçar com a gente, mas você não estava em lugar nenhum, datebayo!

– Eu estava em missão. – Confessou.

– E por que não nos avisou? Eu estava preocupado!

– Tem razão, Naruto. Me desculpe, eu esqueci.

– Tudo bem, Sakura-chan! Está perdoada se for conosco ao Ichiraku!

Olhou de relance para a perfeita estátua que era o Uchiha, desejando poder dizer não, ter uma desculpa.

Mas não havia nada.

– Claro. – Disse, desanimada.

Quando chegaram, fizera questão de se sentar ao lado de Naruto, obrigando Sasuke a fazer isso também.

 _Quanto mais longe, melhor._

– Que missão era essa, Sakura-chan? – O loiro perguntou, a boca cheia de ramen.

– Hum, nada demais. Apenas uma escolta. Estava ficando entediada só com o hospital. – Uma verdade parcial.

– Por que não entra para a ANBU? Tenho certeza de que terá toda a diversão lá – Sasuke perguntara, do nada. Naruto começara a rir da pergunta e Sakura apenas sorriu, irritando o Uchiha. – Qual a graça na pergunta, dobe?

– Teme, essas mãos aqui – Naruto pegou suas mãos, para enfatizar – nasceram para curar. Para pegar meu coração entre as mãos e me permitir viver. Sakura é uma médica, com todo o seu ser. Ela nunca poderia ser uma assassina.

Aquela fora a primeira vez que vira Sasuke concordar com Naruto.

 **.x.**

– Você tem me evitado.

Não era uma pergunta.

Quando Sasuke se oferecera para levá-la em casa, sua mente protestou e seu coração se aqueceu. Ele era como uma droga, e ela uma viciada. Porém, conhecendo-o, sabendo que era extremamente observador, imaginava que uma pergunta podia ser feita a respeito. Mas ele fora tão direto que não via qualquer saída a não ser fingir.

– Eu não sei do que está falando, Sasuke. Eu estava em missão, como poderia estar evitando você? – Perguntou, rindo um pouco para disfarçar o nervosismo.

– Sakura, você pode enganar o Naruto, mas não a mim. Eu sei que já faz pelo menos 3 dias que você voltou de missão, eu senti seu chakra. Assim como sei que você com certeza sabia que estávamos procurando por você e não quis nos ver. Não tente me fazer de idiota. – Disse, intimidador.

– Olha Sasuke, eu estou realmente cansada… – Falou, firme. Ao contrário do que ele poderia esperar, não iria se intimidar. Entretanto, fora interrompida antes de continuar.

– Talvez você quisesse apenas passar mais tempo com aquele idiota, não é mesmo? – A voz dele era fria, como sempre, mas havia algo na forma com que falou que fizera Sakura achar que talvez estivesse com raiva.

 _Mas raiva de que?_

– O que? Do que está falando? De _quem_ está falando? – Questionou, genuinamente confusa.

– Tsc, já disse pra não tentar me fazer de idiota. – Soltou um riso sarcástico antes de continuar – Seu querido Inuzuka. Eu vi vocês se beijando aquele dia. – Terminou, acusando-a com seus lindos olhos.

– Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo. – Ralhou, sentindo-se afrontada. Colocou uma mão na testa para se acalmar. – Eu não estou ouvindo isso.

 _Então você pode ficar com a minha enfermeira, na frente do meu hospital e eu não posso ficar com o diabo de pessoa que eu quiser?_

– Então você estava com ele. – A voz fria como navalha cortava não só o ar entre eles, mas também seu coração.

– Por que você se importa? – Perguntou, igualmente fria.

Mas, para sua surpresa, ao invés de responde-la, o Uchiha a beijou.

E enfim _sentiu_. O coração acelerado, seu corpo inteiro tremendo. Um calor que começava por seus lábios e se espalhava pelo resto do corpo. Quando se separaram, estava sem fôlego, porém, completamente entregue.

Olhou-o nos olhos, zonza e confusa, prestes a perguntá-lo o que o fizera beijá-la desta forma, mas tudo o que vira fora um relance de olhos vermelhos e então ele tinha sumido.

 _Sasuke-kun… estava com ciúmes… de mim?_

 **.x.**

– Sakura, sei que acabou de voltar de uma missão, mas preciso de você nesta aqui. – Começou Kakashi, coçando a cabeça como se estivesse constrangido. Sentiu vontade de rir um pouco ao perceber seus movimentos nostálgicos.

 _Sinto tanta falta do time sete que chega a doer. Se apenas pudéssemos voltar à aqueles tempos..._

– Está tudo bem, _Kakashi-sens_ … digo, Hokage-Sama. Eu sou uma ninja, tenho que estar sempre disposta a sair em missões pela minha vila. – Falou, sorrindo.

– Are… Sabe que pode me chamar do jeito que quiser, Sakura. E eu sinto que estou sempre te explorando, você nunca tira férias, Sakura. – Disse o prateado, o vinco em sua testa demonstrando sua preocupação.

– Enquanto houver pessoas feridas no hospital, não poderei descansar. Agora, Kakashi-sensei, qual é a missão?

– Bem, eu estou esperando seu parceiro chegar antes de dar os detalhes.

– Ah, achei que era uma missão so... – Antes de terminar sua frase, sentiu o chakra de Sasuke atrás da porta. Olhou apreensivamente para seu antigo sensei, mas não pode falar nada, porque a porta se abriu no instante seguinte.

– Você deveria ao menos bater na porta, Sasuke. – Kakashi disse, entediado. Provavelmente já estava acostumado com isso. Naruto também não batia na porta.

– Hm, tanto faz. – Ouvira sua voz e sentia seus olhos sobre si, mas não o olhou. Permaneceu quieta e olhando somente para Kakashi.

– A missão é bem simples, quero que você, Sakura, descubra a cura definitiva para a cegueira dos Uchihas. – Arregalou os olhos, não sabendo o que dizer. Apenas esperou que ele terminasse de falar. – Como você já deve saber, Sasuke e eu perdemos uma parte de nossa visão a cada vez que usamos nosso sharingan. Eu sei que você sempre cura os danos que isso causa, mas quero uma cura definitiva. Você não estará sempre conosco em batalha e isso, infelizmente, é uma fraqueza. Já falei com o Sasuke, e ele estará a sua disposição para quaisquer testes necessários.

– Eu… por que eu? – Perguntou, olhando Sasuke com o canto dos olhos.

– Porque eu só posso confiar em você. – Foi o que o Uchiha respondeu.

 **.x.**

– Pode, hum, ficar mais próximo? – Pediu, xingando-se mentalmente por estar tão nervosa. Respirou fundo e, muito mais firme, falou – Eu preciso checar os danos atuais da sua retina.

– Aa. – Respondeu ele, sentando-se a sua frente com seus joelhos se tocando. Mordeu o lábio, concentrando-se no brilho verde que sua mão emanava. Pousou seu chakra nos olhos de Sasuke e começou a trabalhar.

– Sua visão está bem danificada! Por que não me avisou? – Perguntou, irritada. Sasuke provavelmente estava vendo apenas borrões de si e sentindo muita dor.

– Eu não sabia se você queria me ver.

– Eu nunca ouvi tamanha bobagem, Uchiha Sasuke. Prometa que sempre que isso acontecer, você me falará. Não interessa se eu estou brava com você ou até mesmo se eu não quero ver a sua cara, você virá. Se isso acontecer novamente, eu juro que vou te socar tanto que você vai chorar. – Ameaçou, extremamente irritada.

 _Como você pode pensar que eu sou tão egoísta assim, Sasuke-kun?_

– Tudo bem – Concordou ele, parecendo cansado.

– Bem… Eu confesso que antes mesmo de Kakashi me dar esta missão, eu já vinha estudando formas de poder curar permanentemente os danos. Eu criei um jutsu e estava esperando a hora certa para testá-lo. Parece que é agora. – Sorriu, vendo que ele apenas assentiu e se aproximou ainda mais dela. Era reconfortante saber que ele confiava tanto nela.

– Eu sempre confiei. – Foi o que ele respondeu, em um sussurro. Abriu a boca em choque, não percebendo que havia falado isso em voz alta. Fechou os olhos com força, tentando acalmar seu coração.

Colocou as mãos nos olhos de Sasuke novamente, iniciando o jutsu. Seu sorriso enorme chegava a machucar as bochechas.

 **.x.**

– Você usou seu sharingan hoje? – Perguntou. Estavam em mais uma de suas sessões.

– Sim. Eu usei o Amaterasu no dobe, ele estava me irritando. – Disse, orgulhoso de si mesmo. Sakura riu, sabendo que Naruto deveria ter saído gritando e pulando enquanto Sasuke o torturava.

– Sasuke! Você parou as chamas antes que pudessem machucá-lo, certo? – Silêncio foi tudo o que recebeu. – Sasuke!

– Sim. – Disse, contrariado.

– Certo. Agora sente-se aqui, vamos ver o quanto terei que curar. – Disse, divertida. Adorava os momentos que passava com Sasuke, a forma com que ele às vezes se abria com ela, contando momentos de sua infância e como parecia se sentir à vontade. Examinou seus olhos, sem encontrar dano algum. – Tem certeza de que usou seu sharingan? – Perguntou, sentindo-se eufórica.

– Tenho. – Ele respondeu, não entendendo sua pergunta.

– Sasuke… nós conseguimos! Seus olhos estão perfeitos mesmo depois de usar o mangekyou! – Pulou nele, abraçando-o fortemente. Não era sua intenção ter essa reação, mas quando percebeu já tinha feito.

Sentiu ele passar seu único braço por sua cintura, aproximando ainda mais seus corpos e enterrando o rosto no pescoço dela.

Seu coração batia freneticamente e não conseguia se afastar.

Estava praticamente sentada no colo do amor de sua vida, com os braços dele em volta de si e não conseguia se afastar. Não _queria_.

Afastou-se apenas o suficiente para olhá-lo, sem nunca desgrudar seus corpos. A boca dele parecia um ímã, atraindo-a para si.

 _Ele está retribuindo o meu abraço e também está olhando para a minha boca, será que… é possível que..._

– Sakura-sama, há uma emergência na… – Hana entrou na sala sem bater, algo que estava acostumada a fazer, e paralisou com a cena. Sakura, por sua vez, pulou do colo de Sasuke, olhando aturdida para a mulher em sua porta. A realidade finalmente chegando até ela.

Aquela mulher, paralisada na porta, era a única que estivera beijando Sasuke algum tempo atrás. As imagens vieram em sua cabeça, como há muito tempo não vinham, e olhou para o lado, sentindo seu coração arder.

O que pensara? Que só porque ele havia retribuído um abraço, significara que agora a amava? Como era tola.

– Uma emergência? – Instigou a mulher a continuar, séria. Seu trabalho era uma tábua de salvação. A única coisa que sempre a impedia de voltar a ser uma mulher frágil.

– Sim… eu… eu não queria interromper, Haruno-sama. Ãh, é uma emergência na ala pediátrica. Desculpe novamente. – Respondeu e saiu correndo em seguida.

Pensou em ir atrás dela, dizer-lhe que o que vira não significara nada (não para ele, pelo menos), mas tinha um paciente para atender. Começou a caminhar em direção à porta, sem nunca olhar para trás, mas uma mão a impediu de sair.

– Eu sei que você nos viu aquele dia...

– Isso não é da minha conta. – Cortou-o, não querendo ouvir as palavras que machucariam ainda mais seu coração.

– Eu sei, mas mesmo assim quero te dizer.

– Eu não quero ouvir. – Disse, puxando a mão. Sasuke pegou seu rosto entre as mãos e forçou-a a olhar em seus olhos. Determinação estampada neles, junto com outro sentimento que nunca vira antes.

– Eu não tenho nada com ela. Nunca tive. Foi ela que me beijou, eu não retribuí seus sentimentos. Eu vim aquele dia para ver _você_. – Falou por fim, ainda olhando intensamente em seus olhos. Seu interior se iluminou com essas palavras.

 **.x.**

– Vamos sair. – Mandão, como sempre. Entrara mais uma vez por sua janela. Suas bochechas coraram com o que isso significava.

– Você quer dizer… um encontro? – Perguntou, incerta e temerosa com sua resposta.

– Sim. Um encontro.

Aquela fora a primeira vez que o vira corar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

– Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke. Eu odeio um monte de coisas e eu particularmente não gosto de nada. O que eu tenho não é um sonho, porque eu vou torná-lo realidade. Vou restaurar meu clã e matar um certo alguém.

– Meu nome é Haruno Sakura e eu gosto de... bem, a pessoa que eu gosto é... hum, devo dizer um sonho para o futuro? O meu hobbie é... o que eu não gosto? Naruto!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eles estavam, finalmente, realizando seus sonhos.

E esse… esse era um recomeço para ambos.

 _E você?  
_

 _Eu sou toda sua_

 _Eu quero voltar para os belos dias_

 _Recomeçar_


End file.
